


Nobody Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Roxas have been off on a mission for almost two weeks. Xion misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Dreams

Axel and Roxas have been off on a mission for almost two weeks. Xion misses laughing with Roxas and eating ice cream and going to the different worlds, exploring and simply being with him, because being with him makes her feel… not whole, exactly, but at least less broken.

She misses Axel for a whole different reason. Axel…. Axel is strong and smart and beautiful, and not having him around leaves an ache in the middle of her chest that she can't put her finger on, only that it hurts.

It's been two weeks, and Xion can't sleep. She's tried everything short of drinking the potion that Vexen gave her (which she really doesn't want to drink, because it always leaves her dozy and off balance. She's tried wearing herself out, she's tried eating before bed, she's tried not eating before bed, and sleeping on her side, and on her belly, and on her back. Maybe sleeping on a different bed? Axel wouldn't mind her sleeping in his bed, would he?

Xion tiptoes into Axel's room. It looks a lot like hers, but she guesses that almost all members rooms look alike. She turns the lights off and shrugs out of her coat, then kicking off her boots. She squirms out of her jeans and climbs into Axel's bed in just her panties, her socks, and her black cotton shirt.

Axel's sheets are smoother then Xion's. and cooler. She pulls the blanket over her head, feeling the softness against her cheek. It smells like Axel - smokey, warm, slightly scary. She hugs one of his pillows (why does he have two pillows, anyway?) up to her chest, nuzzling it. Warm and soft and, well, Axel…

Xion closes her eyes, trying to drift into sleep. The way she's surrounded by Axel's scent, it's kind of hard not to think about him. So she imagines him. She imagines his big warm hands, his bright red hair, his thin lips and nasal voice. If she lies very still, she can almost feel his weight on the bed.

Xion squirms, feeling the familiar tug in her belly, the one that she always associates with Axel. Except Axel isn't here, so what does she do?

She sighs and rolls onto her side, covering her face with her hands. Maybe if she copies what Axel does? But what does he do? Maybe if she pretends that Axel is there, imagines it all? That might work. It helps that she's surrounded by Axel's scent. But how to start? She closes her eyes again, starting to summon up a story in her head.

_The setting sun paints the skin of her face pink, and he's got his arm around her shoulders. She'd put her head on his shoulder, but he's too tall for her to do that. She's got a bare ice cream stick in her hand, and she isn't wearing her gloves. He isn't either, and his fingers are wrapped around hers._

Xion rolls onto her back, clasping her hands together. She tries to pretend that they're his hands, with limited success. Hers are too small, and too thin. Maybe…?

_Axel comes up behind her, on the stairs in Never Was, and wraps his arms around her middle. He's a step or two lower then she is, and thus he can reach the back of her neck, his hands splayed out over her leather covered belly. His breath is hot and his hands are hot and all of Xion's skin is prickling like it was hit with a thunder spell._

Xion whimpers, then bites her lip, feeling the temperature go up, feeling herself start to sweat. Her nipples are standing at attention under her shirt, and she cautiously presses her thumb against one. It sends a shiver through her, albeit a not as strongly as when Axel did it. Well, if Axel was the one doing it, what would he do?

_Axel's ungloved fingers pinch and pull at her nipples, his breath hot in her ear as he whispers things to her, things that make her clench between the legs and throb in the empty place in her chest. She whimpers, arching against him, and places a sloppy kiss against his jaw, tasting his smoky male scent. She can feel him against her backside, hard and hot and ready, and it makes her wetter, down there._

Xion gasps, shucking off her shirt and rolling onto her side. She tweaks and pulls on her nipples the way she imagines Axel would, closing her eyes to help the illusion, at least somewhat. But now she wants more, and she tries to think through the haze of what happens next.

_He holds her close to him, his hands on her belly, pulling her closer to him. They're lying on this bed, with it's slippery sheets, and they're both not wearing any shirts, so it's skin on skin. He's playing with her breasts, sucking and kissing and licking along her neck. His hands roam across her belly, her breasts, her neck, her hips, her thighs, everywhere but the place where she wants him, right between her legs, where she's warm and throbbing and wet and…._

Xion groans, reaching between her legs to her wet panties, feeling the slickness. Oh… that usually only happens with Axel. Well, he is here, in a way. In her head. But that sort of counts. But she can't use her fingers, not really, because, well, they're her fingers. And she wants them to be Axel's long, bony fingers, not her own short, stubby ones. Well, when in doubt, improvise, as she heard Xigbar once say. Although she isn't going to think about Xigbar right now. But if he doesn't use his fingers, sometimes he'll use his mouth, or his knee. She can maybe substitute his knee with something else? With a whine, she stuffs the pillow between her legs, right where the edge grinds against her. She closes her eyes, shifting her hips and imagining….

_They're on Xion's bed, Axel sprawled out lazily and propped up on his elbows, one knee up as well. Xion is straddling his knee, not wearing anything on the bottom, not even socks. His knee is pressing her right… there, and his green eyes are locked on to her blue ones as he shifts his leg, making her whimper and squirm, biting her lip and rocking with him. He's smiling at her, his special only-for-Xion smile, holding her bare hands in his, squeezing her fingers now and again, whispering to her, although she isn't sure what the words are, only that there's some kind of feeling in them, because this is her dream and in her dream, they can feel._

It's the last part that sets her off - Xion comes, curling into a tighter ball and shaking as pleasant tingles rush through her body, making her whine into her arm. When the tingles finally subside, she goes limp, finally relaxing, completely relaxing, into the bedcovers. That was nice… not as nice as with Axel, but nice enough in it's own way. She tugs the blanket over her head, the pillow still wedged between her legs, and then she's asleep, snoring quietly.

Ugh. Too long. Too long, too much work, too much everything…. Axel groaned, stumbling out of the dark corridor and into his room. Wait a sec…. He sneezes, smelling sex and girl. Girl? He feels his way towards his bed, kicks his boots off and shrugs out of his coat, the collapses on the bed. Or at least attempts to. There's another body on the bed.

"Xion?" He nudges her with his elbow.

"Axel?" Xion turns on her side, the blanket bunching down. Oh boy. She's naked. She smiles at him dozily, and then he finally notices the pillow between her legs. "You're real."

Axel sighs, because, well…. She's sleep warm and smells like sex and oh-so-appetizing. But he is so tired that he feels like his bones are made of lead. With a groan, he rolls onto his side, pulling Xion to him and cuddling her close.

Xion snuggles closer, making a quiet happy noise. "Nice dream," she mumbles, and goes back to sleep.


End file.
